tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Antoaneta Raducan
is the Master of Saber Alter in the Twilight Holy Grail War of Fate/Erebos. Background She is an only child in a magi family of Raducan. Born as the heir to the clan, her Magic Circuits were indeed powerful. At the age of 7, she had already inherited her family's Magic Crest from her father. No sooner had he done so, Prestone would be murdered. The reason why was unknown. However, Antoaneta had suspicions. She was enrolled into Clock Tower one year later. She proved to be a very prodigious student and learned directly under the tutelage of . She would pick up several techniques in Gem Magecraft. Rin would then test Antoaneta's Magic Crest, the Mysic Eyes of Illusion, and was baffled by the powerful illusions that it could cast. Antoaneta again kept her title as the top student. When she turned 16, she was given a leave from Clock Tower to test her skills out in the real world. She completed many missions for the Church and the Association, ranging from investigations of ley lines to assassinations to reconnaissance of Fuyuki City. In the spring of 2017, she was commissioned by the Church and the Association and paid several hundred thousand dollars in US currency to reinvestigate Fuyuki. Upon arriving, she encountered the corrupted city and was branded with Command Spells. Just being in the corrupted city allowed her to summon her Servant, Saber Alter. Unknown to her, six other teenage magi also arrived at Fuyuki, all either commissioned by the Church and/or Association or sent by their families upon hearing of Antoaneta's summon of a Servant. Personality Appearance She has silky brown hair with dark green eyes. She has rugged features and is beautiful in a "Barbarian Princess" kind of way, as described by Justin Cailloux, her boyfriend. She usually wears colorless blouses with jeans but it is quite impossible to hide her feminineness. She has rather large breasts, D-cup if she uses the American scale, which she does since she likes it better. Role Fate/erebos She received the call to again check Fuyuki on April 30th. Having been previously paid a large sum of money, she bought a series of tickets and flew to Fuyuki with her boyfriend. Arriving in Tokyo, they shadow-traveled the rest of the way to the outer borders of Fuyuki City, courtesy of Justin. The borders were strong. It was as if they were yanked inwards as if a black hole had replaced Fuyuki. The sheer pressure made the duo lose consciousness... ...only to awaken later with the marks of a Master emblazoned on her right hand. Her Command Spells shone angrily on her hand and a red summoning circle surrounded both Antoaneta and Justin. Once the light cleared and their vision returned, they found two people kneeling down, facing them. The one on the left with the faded pink hair stated, "I have answered your call. Saber Alter, at your service. May I ask, are you my Master?" Abilities Category:Characters in Fate/erebos